Not Another Evo SongFic
by A Pyro's Rage
Summary: This fic involves ju-ju bees, music and Bobby doing the running man...nuff said.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Brittany Spears, Justin Timberlake, whoever sings the first song, Dan Marino, X-Men, Josh Kelly, Weird Al, Hot Hot Heat, P.O.D., Shania Twain, Phantom Planet, Vanilla Ice, Metallica, AAF or Michael Jackson, The Black Eyed Peas or anything associated with them well actually Weird Al lives in my basement (lol).

A.p.R.- This is a parody of many different types of song-fics, mixed all into one this is a one-shot…maybe…I'm not sure I'm kind of working on a second chapter but still unsure. I hope you like it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please Review ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance acted as if he was yawning and tried to put his arm around Kitty. 

"Come on Lance, just watch the movie, besides, you already said we're here JUST as friends." She whispered angrily.

"I know Kitty, it's just that…." he started as music starts to play "_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it_,"

"Lance, like, what are you doing?" she whispered again.

Lance ran to the front of the movie screen, still singing as random audience member yelled. 

"SHUT UP! Get away from there! SHHH…We're trying to watch a freakin' movie!"

"_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it…_" He continued while parading around.

"Don't make come down there!" Apocalypse said from the back row, pointing a box of Juju-bees at him.

"Could this be more embarrassing?" Kitty said to herself as she slid down into her seat.

"_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I want you! I want y…_" He did not get a chance to finish, because of a football hit him in the head.

"I still got it." Dan Marino said admiring his work.

"Dan Marino! What are you doing here?" a woman in the front row asked

"I'm doing a cameo, enjoy your movie folks!" He said as he made his exit. 

~ Meanwhile at the brotherhood boarding house ~ 

"Yo! Wanda Just admit your love for me." Todd pleaded to her as she was trying to make a sandwich.

"Toad!" She roared and HeX bolted him into a wall.

"Jeez whuz that for Schnukums?!" he asked rubbing his head.

She gestured to blast him again.

"Please Wanda? _When ain't with you I lose my mind give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_." 

"Very well Todd," she said with an evil smirk, "here you go!"

She blasted him into the living room and went back to her sandwich.

The first thing Todd saw as he opened his eyes was Fred singing doing a money shot in front of the T.V. while a Weird Al video was on.

__

Because I'm Fat! 

I'm Fat!

You know it!

I'm H-U-G-E!

I'm fat! Really, really fat!

"I…. Oh hey Todd I wasn't dancing or anything." Fred said defensively.

"Ya Freddy and I want to be the Miss Texas."

"What? I don't get it…Oh you were being sarcastic!"

"Heh…Yes, sarcastic. Heh, heh." Todd agreed nervously, afraid that his secret might be discovered. Then seconds later Pietro and two angry women walk in.

"Jenny, Tiff, let me explain!" Pietro begged.

"I'm Loren and she's Brittany!" Loren exclaimed.

"Sorry there's just too many of you to remember…ah…erm…I mean nothing.

"Pietro explain yourself to us NOW!

"Okay this is how it is; I was born in New York, from what I am told it was a lovely spring day and…" Loren, who yelled his name, cut him off.

"Okay! Okay!" he conceded, "You are my girlfriend and you are my girlfriend."

"I don't understand, Do you think you could explain it to me in a completely random yet choreographed musical segment that is needed to get your exact point across to us and the readers who may not understand the methods you are currently basing this discussion on?" Brittany asked.

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically.

Todd jumps in playing a cowbell and a guitar because he is truly good like that, and Fred started playing the drums.

And Pietro began to sing:

__

You are my only girl, but you're not my owner girl.

You are my only girl, but you're not my owner.

You are my only girl, but you're not my owner girl.

You are my only girl, but you're not my owner.

The girls looked at each other and began to dance as some fireworks went off, and now Pietro and the band were dressed in white suites.

__

Talk to me dance with me, you're the spotlight girl. 

Talk to me dance with me, you're the spotlight girl.

Pietro hopped of the stage and ran off leaving only a blur.

~ Now to see what musical adventures the X-Men are getting into this time ~ 

"Scott you idiot!" Scott said to himself "You need to tell her."

He looked into the mirror "But how? Hey I got it, a musical montage!" He announced to himself.

"Hey Everybody!" Evan said walking into Scott's room, and was met with a tidal wave of applause from the studio audience.

He looked towards the crowd, waved, put his hand together, and took a bow.

"Well Ev…" Scott started only to be interrupted by more clapping, so Evan had to hush them down.

"Well Evan I'm going to tell Jean I like her…" he, once more, was interrupted this time by some *ooohs* "I'm going to tell Jean I like her through a musical montage."

"Whatcha got in mind Scottie?"

*Audience Laughs*

Scott burst into song,

__

I said, Baby, your amazing, and I want to let you see

"Scott stop singing." 

That you're everything and more to me 

"SCOTT!"

I will let you be

I will, I will

"So Evan what do you think?"

"Truthfully Scott? It's up there with Christina Aguilera."

"That bad huh?" 

"I'm afraid so shades." Evan said leaving the room.

"Music montage, what am I on?" Scott said searching leaving to search for Jean.

Kurt and Scott collided.

"Oh sorry about zhat, I have to meet Amanda and her parents! Ve are all going on vacation for ze veekend." Kurt stated.

__

California here we come.

Right back where we started from.

California…Here we come!

"Kurt sorry to break-up your little number but aren't you guys going to Georgia?" Scott asked.

"Ja, but zhere are no songs about it."

"What about…" Scott started. 

"I zaid none!" Kurt growled waving his fist and bamfed(sp?) away.

Scott shrugged on and continued on his journey, but was startled by the sound of a distant explosion.

"What was that?" Scott said.

"Got me Scott" said Ray stepping out from behind a curtain "but I can tell you that,

__

Whatever it was I know it's because

We are, we are

The youth of the nation 

We are, we are

The youth of the nation 

All the New Recruits came out of their respective curtains, stood at attention behind Ray, and sang the chorus.

"What do they put in the water here?" Scott thought. 

~ To the Acolytes Warehouse~

Outside the showering room, Remy and Piotr had their ears against the door.

"Who dat singin'?" Remy asked.

"I do not know, but whoever it is has a delightful singing voice." Piotr replied.

"Cajun? Tin-Man? What're ova here for mates? John asked.

"Shh! Remy Tryin' t' listen."

"John put your ear to the door and listen."

"Okah Pete, but it bettah be good."

"Hey whatcha doing?" Mastermind asked and put his ear on the door.

Leonard Nimoy (sp?) and Mr. Sinister were next to quench their curiosity, put their ears on the door, and soon after were joined by Eminem, Angel, and Half of the WWE. They all heard the voice of an angel.

"Me?"

No! Not that Angel another one with a glorious voice.

"Hey! I have a good voice!"

Shut up Warren! The words were sweet and calming.

__

The best thing about being a woman,

Is the prerogative to have a little fun!

O! O! O!

Go totally crazy 

Forget I'm a lady 

man shirt short skirt……. 

I feel like a woman

"They turned off the water, Acolytes; mutants; Spock; Random Wrestlers; Skittles, scatter!" Mastermind warned.

"My named is Eminem, F*****!"

"You are now Skittles! Now Run!"

The Door opened before any of the Acolytes could get away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Magneto asked as he stood in the doorway with a towel on his waist and his helmet on his head.

"Magneto that was you?" Piotr asked shocked. 

"Yes…Um…I was in the choir as child." Magneto said embarrassed.

"Dat explain everyt'ing d'en."

"I must leave now; I have to meet Charles for a meeting thing in Central Park. Away!" Magneto said posing as if he was going to fly through the roof but just walked out the front door.

~ Central Park ~

"Eric you're late again." Xavier stated.

"I apologize Charles. Now may we continue our ongoing discussion on how humans are problem?"

"Eric you mustn't be so close-minded, I don't want to have to kick it old school on you."

"Bring it, wheels!"

Xavier explained, " _If you only have love for your own race, then you only leave space to discriminate, and to discriminate only generates hate, and when you hate then your bound to get irate_."

"Yes but Charles, _It just ain't the same, all ways have changed, new days have changed is the world insane? If love and peace is so strong, why do pieces of love don't belong? Nations dropping bombs, chemical gasses filling lung of little ones, with ongoing suffering as the youth die young…what's wrong with this world that we living in_?" Eric retorted.

The trees above then began to rustle and Justin Timberlake fell out with mic in hand, and sang the chorus.

__

"People killing, people dieing, children hurt and hear them crying. Can you practice what you preach? Would you turn the other cheek?" 

~ Back at the X-Mansion ~

Now that the Professor and Magneto were out and Logan just not caring the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes threw a party.

There was a battle of minimal proportions going on, on the karaoke stage or the overturned couch whatever you want to call it. Gentle the struggle was, as Iceman and Pyro were each singing their preferred elemental song. Bobby was doing the running man while singing "_Ice, Ice Baby_" and John was head banging and just repeating "Gimmie_-fuel-gimmie-fire-gimmie-that-which-I-desire!" _repeatedly.

It the other room Wolverine had lost a bet to Rogue and now was forced to do something that made him want to kill everyone. He had to sing.

"I ain't doin' this Stripes!" Logan growled, literally.

"Sorry yah have tah." She laughed.

"Fine! I'll do it, but tomorrow you're waking up at 3AM for my early morning session." He informed.

She Gulped and turned pale.

"Can I get your attention?! There is something I am being forced," He was interrupted by Rogue clearing her throat "Okay! That I would like to tell you…I feel pretty oh so pretty." 

Everyone just stared at him for a moment then collapsed from laughter.

"You happy now Skunk?"

"Yes, very."

"Hey Mr. Logan Yah don' look that pretty!" Sam yelled.

*SNIKT* 

He unsheathed his claws, and Sam's eyes widened and he looked down at his shoes

"Everybody out! The Professor is back!" Several Jamie's shouted 

All the non-X-Men took-off, and all the others darted to their rooms.

"What the devil has happened here?" The Professor returns to see his house in shambles.

"Scott! What has happened here?!" He shouted as Scott walked through the kitchen door.

"I've have no clue, I've been looking for Jean all day." Scott replied.

"She hasn't been here for days; she's with her family in Connecticut."

"How come no one told me Prof?"

"Scott, I've told you every day since she left."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, so you do not know what has happened?"

"No Professor but if you ask me it looks like, _You've been hit by, you've been struck a smooth criminal_."

"Will the Professor ever figure out what happened? Will Todd ever achieve his dream of becoming Miss Texas? Will Magneto give up his dream of annihilating the human race, move to Florida and become the fifth member of an up-and-coming boy band? All will be revealed next time so stay tuned, same mutant time, and same mutant channel."

"Shut Up Adam West!" Scolded Xavier.

__


End file.
